


Life on Marth? (CTF - Astronomical Hyper Growth)

by KixonRuut



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Smash - Freeform, Transformation, astronomical, cock - Freeform, ctf, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: Marth, Roy and Link have fun





	Life on Marth? (CTF - Astronomical Hyper Growth)

Marth was worried anout tonight. Roy had invited Link to join them in a threesome, but Marth didn't trust these magic fairyboy-types. Roy had acquired some new potions from the black market that would be sure to spice things up. The three knights were laying naked in the king-size bed at their temporary home in the crossover Smash universe. Roy and Link downed the potions and sat on Marth's legs in anticipation. They were getting hard just thinking of the idea and both frotted their dicks with Marth's penis, but they wouldn't be doing it for long. In less than a second they disappeared and only their cocks remained, attached to Marth's balls.

Roy and Link had both become extra penises, Link on the right of Marth's member and Roy on the left, as indicated by small tufts of pubic hair. Marth noticed their cocks looked even better than before, Roy was a few centimeters smaller than Marths member but much more girthy and with no foreskin, while Link's was longer than Marth's, slightly more flaccid and with almost too much foreskin. Marth held all 3 cocks together with both hands in a triangular fashion, with Roy and Link sitting next to eachother slightly under Marth's member, dripping pre-cum. It took Marth all of 10 seconds to cum, and as he did and got semen all over his dicks, the others started to cum too. Roy's shot out strong, almost hitting the ceiling, while Link's dribbled out through his elongated foreskin. As they became more and more flaccis, Roy and Link found they were able to contort their cock-bodies like snakes. Roy and Link lovingly wrestled with each other around Marth's unmoving member. The three knights were spent, for now.

Marth found he had to jack off every half an hour. It always seemed one of his members was getting hard again, and if one did they all did. His balls were feeling drained, so he figured he'd take some of that ball enlargement potion Roy kept for such occasions. Upon tasting the foul liquid, something different happened because of the potions in his bloodstream that Link and Roy had taken before. He began to feel lightheaded, and then before he knew it he was his own penis, still connected to his balls, with Roy and Link. The strange three dicked creature sat cocks facing upward on Marth's bed. Marth didn't know what to think. He was warm, snake-like and horny he couldn't see or hear, but he felt all the sensations is his phallic body sevenfold. His two friends were rubbing alongside him rhythmically, and that only made Marth harder. As he found himself being brought to an orgasm very quickly in his new form, his cock grew more, now twice as big as Link and Roy. It seemed any time one of them came, they would become bigger, and the balls would grow to accommodate the combined growth. Link was much smaller than Marth now, as he rubbed against a thick vein on Marth's side. The cum drizzled down Marth's cock and covered Roy and Link, who came again, and joined Marth's size.

This continued until they were as big as the bed and the three cocks just kept getting bigger. They were pushing against the walls in continuous male ecstasy. The television and furniture meant nothing to them now, being knocked over and smashed. They were getting so big they were bursting the walls of the room, and all they could think of was each other. Their three minds had fused into one, caring for nothing but to increase its size and therefore fill space with the pleasure it feels, yet they still felt separate (much like a 3 headed hyrda), all wanting to be bigger than the other. All they wanted was pleasure, and they grew and grew until they rapidly burst through the walls and almost instantly reached the size of a planet in about 5 seconds. They grew with such speed that they were off the planet (leaving little destruction for now) and in space, still growing at an alarmingly faster rate.

Space is cold, even if you're a 10,000+ KM bundle of dicks. The 3 erect dicks huddled against each other in their unending race to be the biggest thing in the universe. Rapidly the solar systems were nothing to them, absorbing entire suns and planets in the blink of an eye for warmth. They could even absorb black holes. They kept orgasming and orgasming as they reached bigger and bigger sizes at an expenential rate, and were soon as big as galaxies. All they wanted to do was smother against each other, but they were now so far away. Eventually they because as big as the universe itself and pushed against the boundaries of reality itself. The bigger they got the more they squished against the fabric of the universe, and the closer and more huddled together they came. Soon the universe was nothing but their dicks, smooshed together, and they couldn't be happier. 

Eventually the cock flesh and cum in the universe was too much to handle, and they broke through to another multiverse, rapidly breaking through layers and layers of the currently unknown expanses of space. Every barrier they reach in size they eventually break through. Soon existence was merely them in the void, and that's when Marth started to see something in his vision. “You've had fun, haven’t you?” asked Celebi in his minds eye. “But you know very well you can't go around destroying billions of lives and realities like this... I'll give you a chance to make it better.”

Marth came to lucidity, panting. Celebi had returned him to before he was about to drink the ball enlargement potion. He was still tired from the jack off session before that had happened quite a while ago, in his mind. Instead he reached for a bottle of water, and got back to stroking the three swords together. He would have a lot of fun with Roy and Link for the rest of the night, but he would make sure never to mix these two potions again. Yet he would always keep the memory of when reality was truly nothing but him and his friends... The three knights came a few more times, before Marth lazily fell asleep at around 5am, and Roy and Link locked in a cock-kiss. They all enjoyed their size, and charm too.


End file.
